Worst enemies can be lovers too
by lovesashoweplay
Summary: Three girls seem to have caught some wizards eyes. "No I can't love you. Either of you. I need to remember who I am. Love means nothing!" Gina screams at Hibiki and Gray. "Leave me alone! I hate you two!" Ayaka screamed at Ren and Natsu. "If you love me you will die so leave!" Akiko screamed @ Lyon and Eve. Do not own Fairy Tail.


All the guilds had gathered except one and that was Angels Betrayal. The other guilds where getting annoyed at Angels. I mean they where a hour late and the Fairy Tail wizards where annoyed.

"Lets just leave without them. I mean come on they are a hour late!" Natsu complained.

" Natsu we can not. I must agree with being annoyed though. " Erza added.

" Ugh even I am never this late I mean come on do they have no pride?" Lucy added.

" We should just leave without them." Gray added and there was a giggle from the corner.

" We have pride I can assure you. Its you False Fairies that do not." A voice called from the shadows. The fairy tail wizards glared.

"Nono Gina play nice to the wannabes they don't know what a true fairy is." A voice called from up on the stairs and everyone got wided eyed.

"Gina and Ayaka play nice for now." A voice called and everyone was annoged.

" Ginahana Ayaka and Akiko. Stop playing and introduce yourselves. " A guy said who stepped into the light. Lucy Sherry and Erza just couldn't stop staring at the hunky guy before them.

"Kazuhiko you know those girls love to play to much." A guy who was indead a little kid said. Who nump over to the guy know as Kazuhiko.

"Fine but your no fun." A girl called and three girls appreared beside the man.

" I am Akiko Heartfillia and Lucys Cousin." She saix as a cruel smile spread across her face. " It was my family that destoried your dads company pity." She added with a shrug. Lucy narrowed her eyes hatefully at the girl. As for Lyon and Eve couldn't take there eyes off of her.

"I am Ginahana." She said and loooed at her nails. Gray and Hikibiki just stared at her. She was a true beauty and for the first time Gray wanted to date this girl.

"Yo I am Ayaka." She said and her voice took on a hard tone. Natsu and Ren just stared at her in awe.

"Well I am Erza Scarlet. This is Lucy Natsu and Gray." Erza said introducing herself And her tteam. Her team just stared at the new people.

"I am Hibiki my lady next to met you. " Hibiki said as he walked over to Ayaka and kissed her hand.

"EEEKS PERVERT!" Ayaka said and she jumped back. She did a back flip and landed a few from him. She took out a bow. "Sun arrow! " she said and pulled out her bow back then fired. A bow covered in flames shot at Hibiki who barely managed to dodge it. "PERVERT STAH AWAY FROM ME! ARROWS FLAMING WI D!" She said. And a arrow cover with wind and air shot out at Hibiki. He grunted as it made impact with him. She was shivering out how perverted this guy was. Everyone just stared at Ayaka this was new a arrow wizard no one has seen before.

"Okay then I am Ren." Ren said as he bowed towards Ginahana." It pleasure to meet you my princess." He added and Ginahana screamed.

"No one calls me princess. Open Ancient Fairy gate Autumn! " she said and pulled out a key. The air shifted and now smelt like pumpkin spice. Wings where seen as a human bowdd.

"Your orders your highness?" The women said.

"Autumn attack! " Ginahana said and the women held up her hand.

"NO GIA STOP WE SHOULDNT BE FIGHTING OUR ALLY." Hajime said and hugged Ginas waist. There was awwwwe heard. Gina relaxed and nodded. Everyone onew this little man was her weakness.

"Oh my god your sooooo cute!" Was heard and everyone turned to see a very interesting scene. Akiko had Eve smooshed against her boobs.

"Lucky bastard." Lyon muttered.

"Enough lets go. " A voice called and Gina stiffened. The Angels Betrayal took off running and left the other guilds behind.

"Gina are you sure its him?" Hajime asked and Gina nodded.

"I will never forget his scent. He and his people are here." She growled out and they appeared in front of six people.

"Oh looky here. Its Ginahana who posse all twelve ancient yet forgotten fairy keys. Then its Hajime the Earth Dragon Slayer. "A guy said as he smirked at the group. "Ahh the famous archery maiden Ayaka is here to. Oh my the women who posses take over goddess soul is here also. The holy godesss Akiko but last but not least is Kazuhiko who can requip and has been said to be more feared then Erza." He added and Ginahana was glaring.

"Open Ancient Fairy Darkn..." She started to say before she was blasted back into a tree. she fell down andher body impacted a tree causing her to hang off of it.

"Gina! You bastard! Arrows..." she started but sh to was blasted back byt she hit the ground. She bounced off of it before landing on a rock. She grunted and coughed up blood.

"No you sick fuck. Godess take..." She attempted but Hajime was throw at her. She attempted to catch him causing them both to collide then slump on the ground. Kazuhiko was quickly ambushed and was sent sailing into the air. A girl came up and kicked him forcing him to slam into the ground.

"Here comes the others." The girl said and smirked.

The guilds arrived and froze at what they saw. Angels Betrayal was scattered everywhere and were injured. Eve rushed to Akikos side and picked her up. He glared at the people before him and Akiko just hung from his arms like a lifeless doll. Hibiki was at Ginahans side he jumped up To her tree branch.. He retrieved her from the tree and her breathing was swallow. She had a cut across her cheek and Hibiki was beyond angry that someone would do this to girls. Ren was Ayakas side and he gentely lifted her up and she was bruised all over. Ren felt sorry for the poor girl and glared hatefully at the other guild.

"How could you they are helpless girls!" Gray screamed out and a guy laughed.

"They where in our way." One guy said and he laughed.

"Your sick bastard to attack them." Natsu added in and fire had gathered I his hands.

"Plus she dated one of us." A guy said as he pointed to Ginahana.

"So what that doesnt givenyou a right to hurt them." Lyon growled out and then...

**a site on my profile of the AcAncient Fairies and Ginahana Ayaka Akiko Hajime and Kazuhiko looks**


End file.
